Birthday Wish
by Lunamaru
Summary: Naruto's sadness on his birthday is due to one person: Sasuke. But when he finds himself face to face with the Uchiha that has caused himself so much pain, he doesn't see how it could get much worse. But this blonde is wrong. So VERY WRONG. SasuNaru !DONE


Updated version without my comments. XD

A/N: WHAT'S UP YALL?!

-angry fan-people throw trash at Lunamaru-

Luna: Agh! -dodges trash and sweat drops- GOMEN NI!

-is hit with even more trash-

Luna: -runs off screaming-

Sasuke: She deserved that... She doesn't update her other stories... Anyway, this story is for Lunar Chasmodai, who turned 13 today. -raises his hand and twirls it sarcastically- Whoo... Yeah, whatever... -walks off not before getting hit by a naked wailing man the Lunamaru sent flying his way-

Summary: Naruto's saddness on his birthday is from one person: Sasuke. But as he cries to himself, he is surprised to find the Uchiha who made him miserable in his room, but he didn't think it could get any worse when he gets a kunai pushed against his neck, but this blonde is very wrong. VERY wrong. (Shippuden age! So, they're like really hott and a lot older)

**WARNINGS**: YAOI!! Somewhat shounen-ai. MAN SEX! OMG! Uh, cursing in small amounts. LEMON! Somewhat sad beginning, etc etc...

Pairings: SasuNaru ... yeah... Hints of others, like GaaLee etc.

**DISCLAIMER**, bitches...: No, I don't own it. I'm sorry. I would've made it a yaoi story with angst and mansex on every turn... hahaha.

DEDICATED: **LUNAR CHASMODAI!** Whoo, you rock!

* * *

_**Birthday Wish**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**For Lunar Chasmodai**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

* * *

Tears fell down his whiskered cheeks as he clutched the Team Seven photo closer to his chest. No matter how hard he tried, on his birthday, he always cried for what he lost in the last hours of his fading day. It had been good this year, really it had. He had seen all of his grown up friends and he was glad when Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari could make it too. They had a big bash at Ichiraku Ramen, Tsunade finally took it upon herself to stop drinking sake for a night. Jiraiya and Kakashi had been talking about the Icha Icha Paradise books the whole time while Sakura and Ino giggled over who-knows-what and Shikamaru had been conversing with Kankuro. And he hadn't seen Fuzzy Brows and Psychotic One anywhere, either... But he wasn't trying to make himself happy right now.

It hurt. His heart hurt. He wanted one thing and one thing only...

"Sasuke..." was the quiet word he whispered, a glance at the clock announcing the time to be 11:56 pm. Four more minutes of his crazy birthday left. A smile graced his lips before he grinned. It had been a good year too. So why did he still feel so bad on this day, the day he was supposed to celebrate?

"Dobe..."

Blue eyes blinked, tears momentarily forgotten as he tried to focus on the figure standing in his doorway. Was Kiba here to get his money from that bet yesterday? No way! Naruto didn't have the money on him! And it was a stupid bet! No one could have figured out that Orochimaru liked to be a uke!

But that voice made him rethink his train of thought before he gasped at the red Sharingan that pierced his baby blue eyes.

"S-sasuke!"

A grunt was the acknowledgment before a kunai was pushed into the tan throat. Naruto gulped, trying hard not to scream as the pale face came into view. Sasuke was in his room!

"Well, well, don't you look good, Naruto-dobe?" a hiss of anger and pain escaped the Kyuubi container's lips as Sasuke leaned closer to him. If Naruto hadn't been threatened by the fact that the  
Uchiha was pressing a kunai against his neck, he might have thought that the raven-haired boy was here for his birthday, in a sort of crazy way. And there were no dirty thoughts that came with this first thought...None at all...

"What do you want, Sasuke-teme?" was the growled response as he was pushed firmly against the headboard of his bed, his back cracking painfully. A smirk formed over Sasuke's lips as he aligned his body against Naruto's, the blonde letting out a gasp of pain and ... was that pleasure laced in there?

"Oh, dobe, I've waited so long to see you and all you want is for me to answer you? Why don't I fulfill your birthday wish?" He licked from the Kyuubi container's ear to the base of his neck, the blonde shivering in response.

"W-what do you mean? I didn't wish for this! Dattebayo!" Naruto struggled against Sasuke before being pushed down on the bed, his eyes wide as he stared into the familiar black orbs of his once friend.

"Now, Naruto, don't lie... I can see it in your eyes... I see it on your cheeks... Tears... for me..." Impossibly blue eyes closed shut at that instance, the struggling of the blonde becoming more fierce as the Uchiha pinned his long time friend under him.

"Stop it- STOP IT!" Naruto yelled, voice breaking as Sasuke leaned in once again, ocean crashing into obsidian.

"No, I won't let you go this time. You're too precious for me to let go of..." There was a silence as the traitor of Konoha's words penetrated the blonde's thick skull.

"W-why now?" was the hesitant and whispered question, Sasuke smirking in triumphant as he inclined forward, lips barely touching open tanned lips.

"Because I did what I needed to do." (1)

"And what was that, teme? Causing panic? Making me unstable with worry? Creating sadness that was not needed? What about Konoha-" Naruto's rant was ended by smooth pale lips that descended on his, cutting off any further questions and complaints for that moment. That was when Naruto noticed how much Sasuke was trying to show him the emotions he knew were almost always hidden. When they pulled away, slightly breathless, sparkling sky blue eyes filled with happiness as Sasuke pulled out a present from behind him.

"Dobe... Happy Birthday..." he presented the neatly wrapped present, it's orange and blue wrapping causing the blonde to smile widely.

"Arigato, teme... But..." a bemused expression came over the Uchiha's face before Naruto brought their lips together again, the present scooted off the bed as his tan hands slid around Sasuke's neck pulling the bigger boy on top of him. The kiss was searing, making both shinobis pull closer together, hungrily trying to take every emotion from the other. Hands clutched at clothing, both males thinking of how offending the material was to their now big problems. When they pulled away yet again, panting heavily and trying not to rush, their eyes connected as the blonde smiled sinicerely.

"My birthday wish has been fulfilled, teme... You're here..." An evil smile spread over Sasuke's face before the Uchiha replied with, "I think I know of another birthday wish you want... and I know you need this one granted..."

A blush flamed across whiskered cheeks as pale hands caressed a very noticeable hard-on. Then they teasingly ran up the blonde's thighs, taking a trek under the black shirt that held onto Naruto, both hands immediately finding the hardening nubs as the blonde arched into Sasuke's touch, moaning loudly.

"Vocal, are we?" the "teme", as Naruto dubbed him, said slowly and seductively as he pushed the god forsaken shirt off of the Kyuubi container's built form. But the blonde tugged at Sasuke's open shirt before that talented tongue could go to work, a pout on his lips before the brunet sighed, letting Naruto rip off his white shirt violently.

Their lips connected sloppily as they stripped the other of their articles of clothing, both too lustful too notice that they were tearing up said clothes. They laid in a tattered pile on the floor while the two sex—craving ninjas finally were unclothed, both basking in the other's glorious naked figure.

Naruto had grown, his blonde locks longer and his whisker mars more pronounce against his tan face. He was still curvy in a manly uke way, but he had developed muscles in all the right places, his stomach carrying its proud six pack.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had perfect pale skin, soft still but covering very defined muscles that strained when he reached for something near the bed. His hair length was slightly shorter, but held the same duck-butt appearance many had claimed it was, but his eyes were now rolling with many emotions as he found the lube. Lubricating his fingers, he smirked at the overly-eager look on Naruto's face as the blonde lifted himself up for Sasuke. The blonde groaned at the intrusive finger as it stretched him, his breath catching in his throat as his ...

What was Sasuke to him? Friend? Teme? Lover?

A grin plastered itself on Naruto's face as he was prepared, a grimace of pain following. A third finger joined the first two as finally, they hit the Kyuubi container's prostate, earing a loud yell of pleasure. Onyx eyes pierced baby blue ones, a message passing through them as Sasuke lubed up his dick and pressed into Naruto's tingling entrance. A nod of confirmation and he plunged into the warm and tight hole, both moaning in pleasure as they adjusted to their positions. Staying still for a moment for to let his...

What was Naruto to him? Rival? Dobe? Lover?

Sasuke smiled a truthfully happy smile before his lover impaled himself further on the Uchiha's huge dick (Luna: 'cause we know he's packing it... -nods-), Sasuke's hands gripping those tan and curvy hips while Naurto's own hands clutched at his lover's back, leaving love marks.

"Move, teme, or I'll do it for you..." the blonde groaned while Sasuke took it upon himself to start moving.

Thrusting forward, they began at a steady pace, in quickly, out slowly. Then Naruto let out a scream of, "Sasuke!", informing the Uchiha that he just hit "the spot", his thrusts now angling to hit that sweet spot again and again, the blonde alternating from screaming to moaning, his voice gone before everything went white for Naruto. Pleasure, lust and love filled him with every push Sasuke made into him and he finally went over the edge.

"AHH! SASUKE-KOI!" (2)

The walls around him constricted around the Uchiha's penis, one final drive into the orgasming blonde causing Sasuke to groan out,

"Naruto-koi..." (2)

White spilled all over the brunette's chest as he fed his uke his sperm. Pulling out of Naruto, the Uchiha winced at the intake of breath from his partner. Bringing a pale hand to brush away blonde strands from the flushed whiskered cheeks, Sasuke was surprised by the tears that fell from those bright entrancing eyes. Arms wrapped around him tightly as Naruto cried into his chest, his sobs inducing the avenger to lift Naruto's chin up.

"Sasuke, thank you for my birthday gift. I loved it..."

As if remembering what he was doing before the lemon scene, Sasuke pulled his gift up from the floor, it's neat wrapping still intact. He gently placed it next to Naruto, who looked at it curiously before noticing how he dirtied the Uchiha. There was semen all over his broad chest, and bruising scratch marks on his back that made the Kyuubi container wince in sympathy. Before he could voice his apology, Sasuke looked at him with a genuine smile on his face.

"Go ahead and open it, dobe-koi..." Smiling back, Naruto wiped his tears off his face and reached for the present, tearing it neatly open, for once, and gasping in surprise as the gift was made known.

"S-s-s-s-sasuke! Oh god, yes, you teme!" The blonde lunged onto said boy, who's smile widened.

"I take that as a very big yes then, dobe..."

* * *

Lunamaru: WHOO! -waves her hands in the air- It took me three hours to type that lemon! YEAH! Anyway...

He killed Itachi... Orochimaru is also dead... -cries- I loved them both so much too!

Koi means "love" so they were both screaming each other's names like lovers really do!

Lunamaru: I hope that was good and a Happy Birthday to Lunar Chasmodai! Sayanora!


End file.
